Leave Me Alone
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Leyton fic. Set during 5x18. A different spin on when Lucas apologizes to Peyton. ONESHOT. Read and Review please. COMPLETE


**So here's another ONESHOT set in season five. This takes place after the whole "I hate you." scene with Lucas and Peyton. At this point, Lucas hasn't apologized to Peyton yet and it's been a couple days.  
By the way, thanks to a review from **lukenpeyton4ever **I'm starting another fanfic that takes place during season three. most definetly not a Brucas, don't worry guys, I'm sticking with Leyton.**

Peyton was sitting on her desk negotiating some new tour dates for Mia. It had been three days since Lucas Scott, the love of her life, told her that he hated her. After that night, life seemed to stand still. The only thing she could seem to focus on was her work. She could tell that Brooke and Haley were all worried about her, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them what happened. Brooke had been growing close to Lucas lately, and she didn't want her to hate him. And Haley, well she was his best friend, and she would find some way to make it seem like it wasn't his fault.

She heard footsteps coming towards her door, and she just assumed it was Brooke or Haley, so she didn't bother to look up from her computer. She just kept on typing away until she heard the person's voice speak, and this voice most definetly didn't belong to Brooke or Haley, it belonged to someone who she was trying desperately to avoid.

"I don't hate you." Lucas said as he walked through the door, "I remember the first time I met you all skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. It was hard letting you go Peyton, it was hard losing you and it was hard seeing you again and it's still--"

Peyton couldn't take listening to him anymore. Over the past six years of knowing him, she had her fair share of Lucas Scott apologies, and she wasn't in the mood to hear another one. "Save it, Luke. I don't want to hear another fake apology from you."

"Peyton, it's not fake, I really am sorry."

"I'm sure you are Luke, but after a while apologies get old, and being sorry isn't enough."

Lucas had no clue what to say to that. For some reason, he thought that this was going to be simple. He would come in, tell her he was sorry and that he loved her, he always had, and they would live happily ever after. But now, seeing the look in her eyes, he knew that it was going to take a lot for her to forgive him.

"You can go now." She said not even looking up from the monitor.

Lucas didn't move. There was no way that he was going to let her push him away. He honestly didn't mean what he said to her, and he honestly didn't know why he said it, it just sort of came out. When Peyton finally looked up and saw that he was still standing there, she grew angry, more than she was before.

"Luke please, just leave me alone."

"I'm not going to do that."

"Why not?" She spat out angrily, taking even herself by surprise, "You did it in LA three years ago, why should now be any different?" She could tell by the look in his eyes that she hurt him with that comment. Part of her felt bad, but the other part felt that he deserved to feel a little of the pain she had been feeling for the past three years.

"Peyton please--" But he didn't ge to finish his sentance, because before he could, someone else walked through the door.

"Hey." the man said, akwardly, he could obviously feel the tension between the two former lovers. Lucas got a good look on his face and realized that he was the bartender from the Clothes over Bro's opening party.

"I'm John." He said extending a hand to Lucas, who took it. "Peyton, you ready to go?"

"Yeah sure John." She said with a smile on her face, Lucas remembered when he could make her smile like that. Now, all it seemed he was doing was making her miserable. "Just give me a second to talk to Lucas." John gave her a nod, and walked out.

"So you and the bartender huh?"

"Yeah." She said not looking into his eyes.

"Why Peyton?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean why are you with him?"

"Because," she said just as mad as before, "He's the one person who has been able to make me genuinely smile besides Brooke and Haley for the past three years. So I figure why not take a chance on him."

"What about us?"

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing, she had been wanting it for so long, but now it was way too late. "There is no us Lucas, you've made that perfectly clear."

"But Peyton--"

"Sorry Luke, but I gotta go." And with that, Peyton Sawyer walked out the door and out of Lucas Scott's life.

**THE END**

**I know, I know not my normal Leyton happy ending, but I was in the mood for a change. Lucas Scott deserves a little suffering if you ask me. So there it is. Like I said, I'll be coming out with a new story soon, and I'm so excited! Set in season three, a leyton of course. I hope you guys like it as much as you have my other fics. Read and review of course.  
Though this fic may not show it, I do believe this.  
LUCAS + PEYTON TRUE LOVE ALWAYS**


End file.
